


船

by majorana1458



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodite's father rapes Deathmask for his son's departure, Deathmask secretly loves Aphrodite but Aphrodite is straight and obtuse, F/M, M/M, Multi, alternative universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majorana1458/pseuds/majorana1458
Summary: 这里是曾经被称作“大海的边缘”的地方，它曾经是无数人心中理想的海边都市，此时的它黑漆漆的，远离了城市的喧嚣，在高高的防风壁那头，种植着深深扎根着的植被群，在夜色中变成黑压压的一片，被夜风吹动着，甚至无法分清哪一头才是风浪。迪斯马斯克从前茫然的问过：这个地方……真的会繁华起来吗？它太靠近大海了，礁石底下暗涌翻滚，甚至波及到了内陆的某些城镇、村庄。于是人们在那里修筑了高高的防风墙，种了密密麻麻的树。再也没有人知道，那个地方曾经是一代人，甚至是两代人的心血。也没有人知道，迪斯的父亲曾经死的那么突然，那么凄惨。更没有人知道，有几个心怀梦想的少年从那里出发，迈向了未知的世界。
Relationships: Alfred(Aphrodite's father)/Cancer Deathmask, Aphrodite/Helena, Deathmask/Shaina, Fafner/Deathmask, Pisces Aphrodite/Cancer Deathmask





	船

1987年5月30日  
“你怎么还在这里？”  
循着声音，男孩慢慢的抬起头，脸上还挂着泪花。一个相貌在这里显得过分秀气的男孩快步走过来，然后坐到他旁边。  
他们是附近工厂里的工人的儿子。脸蛋漂亮的那个已经在工厂中帮工了，被工地上的人称为阿布罗狄，因为这些没受过教育的工人只依稀知道美神的名字，而不知道阿波罗的样貌。而另一个小孩天生银发，比阿布年长一岁，却因为自闭症而过于敏感，习惯逃避与人的接触。  
这个银发的男孩把头歪倒在他漂亮的朋友的肩膀上，默默地流着眼泪。  
他叫迪斯马斯克。  
就在今天早上，他的父亲去世了。事情发生的过于突然，迪斯马斯克的父亲将他一把推了出去，然后连惨叫都没发出一声，就被突然从高空坠下的钢板砸中。  
这时，在高空作业的工人那声“快闪开”才传入他的耳朵。  
迪斯马斯克父亲被压断的胳膊所喷出的鲜血还残留在他的胸前。  
他对于这个男人从来没什么好印象——年轻的时候成天酗酒打老婆，在迪斯出生以后更是夜不归宿，他身上的伤口有一半以上都是这个叫父亲的男人造成的。但就是这样一个男人在那种场合救了自己。

迪斯马斯克的父亲会弹尼古赫巴琴，即使是不懂音乐的阿布罗狄也承认，这个男人工作业绩平凡，长的也不讨小孩子喜欢，但是琴弹得确实不错。  
仲夏夜里他们围在临时搭建的帐篷外，听迪斯马斯克的父亲弹奏尼古赫巴琴。悠扬而清脆的琴声算是那灰暗童年的一点点亮色的回忆。  
然而现在连这点回忆也没有了。

“回家吧。”阿布罗狄抓了抓迪斯马斯克被海风吹得潮湿而凌乱的头发，却发现这小猫早就靠在自己的肩膀上睡的不省人事了，脸上的灰尘被泪水冲成了三角洲的形状。阿布拿袖子给迪斯脸上擦了擦，然后酝酿了一下力气，将迪斯背在后背上。  
“你这家伙……瘦的可怕！”阿布罗狄掂量了一下后背上比一布袋砂砖还轻的迪斯马斯克，快步的往居住的工厂宿舍走去。

第二天，阿布就跟迪斯一起整理迪斯父亲的遗物，这个男人意外的简单，不多的存款和装着那个尼古赫巴琴的蛇皮袋子——阿布估摸着，这琴应该都比存款的价值要高。  
这里是一片荒凉、未开发的区域——至少相比于要做一天火车才能到达的繁华城镇来说——阿布罗狄听父亲说过，他们的老家是在某个乡村，可以算是不毛之地，但是就在自己脚下的这片土地，有一种稀有的金属，而工厂就在用这种金属来加工东西，建造房子。  
阿布不知道那种稀有的金属是什么，但他隐约觉得，也许就是这种稀有金属的产物夺走了迪斯父亲的生命。  
他们的任务就是开荒，也许在父亲这一代结束，也许在自己不知道多少代以后才能结束。  
提取资源，然后建造房屋，拿着寒酸的薪水，出着最大的力气。  
阿布破天荒地有点害怕，有一天他会不会也向迪斯的父亲一样突然就那么死去了。

迪斯马斯克眼窝深陷，神色阴郁，总是瞪着他近于透明而无法被人解析的眼睛，静悄悄地看着周遭的一切。阿布罗狄不是个能说会道的人，却最喜欢跟迪斯说话，也喜欢问迪斯问题，逼迪斯回答自己。阿布也不知道为什么，但只要能和迪斯对话，他的心里就会很有成就感。  
阿布罗狄看的书不多，多半是父亲辈的男人们喜欢看的猎艳小说，再就是描述激烈战斗的传奇小说。由于一次偶然的机会，阿布捡到了一本印着不知名球体的书，他询问了工厂里比较有文化的人，知道了这是一本讲述外太空的书。  
这是一次不可思议的经历，阿布瞪大眼睛，看着书本里所说的一切。他第一次知道自己是生活在一种有点像是椭圆形的球体上，而自己所呼吸的，所看到的，所感受的，只不过是一个更广大的叫做宇宙的东西之中的一丝尘埃。红巨星……白矮星……黑洞……这些从未听过的词语让他双眼冒光，浑身都起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。迪斯马斯克从未见过阿布罗狄这样激动，好奇地盯着阿布的脸。  
好在这一回阿布懂了迪斯的意思，他认真想了想，告诉迪斯，他们就生活在这个捆绑着蓝色和棕色布料的球体上，但是相比于这个球体，他们要小很多很多……  
就像是天方夜谭。  
这时候的阿布才知道，他们的世界不光只有这座工厂，已经被称作家乡的乡村，还有那座繁华的城镇，原来这些地方跟叫做大陆的地方相比只是沧海一粟。  
“再长大一点我就离开这里！”阿布罗狄唾沫横飞地说道，“我要去看那个叫做绿洲的东西！还有沙漠！”  
迪斯马斯克连忙拉起阿布的袖子，声音很生涩，好像嗓子不惯开口说话：“我……也想……去。”  
阿布一把揪住迪斯宽松的后衣领：“你先把话说利索吧！”然后就抱着布袋做的球，拉着迪斯的手，带着迪斯去空旷的地上玩耍。  
阿布坚信，长大一点之后所有的梦想都能实现。  
这是颗平凡的希望的种子。

阿布罗狄的父亲是个踏实而沉默的男人，在喝下一盅酒后，他对阿布说：“你将来要继承我的事业——将这片荒地好好的开发……这里靠着大海，一定会很繁华的。”  
阿布撇着嘴不说话。  
父亲看着阿布摇了摇头，沉默了一会儿，又说：“一定要继承我的事业……”  
再一杯酒下肚之后，阿布把醉倒的父亲背到床上，然后拿着还有剩下的酒瓶子出了门。  
“迪斯！”阿布冲着迪斯摇晃着酒瓶子，而蹲在沙滩上不知道在做什么的迪斯听到阿布的声音，高兴地抬起头。  
“看！这是我爸喝的酒！”阿布将酒瓶子高高举起，“这种东西是成年人才可以喝的！”  
琥珀色的液体泛着泡沫，在窄口的容器中翻滚着。  
他把酒瓶对准大海，让液体的高度与海面的高度重合。  
“也就是说……”阿布露齿一笑——几乎只有在迪斯身边，他才会笑，“喝了这个我就是大人了！就可以做大人想做的事了！”  
迪斯站在阿布的身边，消瘦的身子整整小了阿布一圈，脸上也露出期待的表情。  
“呸——”  
阿布跪在沙滩上呕吐着，眼泪鼻涕都一股脑的顺着刚刚灌进去的酒喷了出来，他痛苦的抠着嗓子眼，直到把晚上喝的汤都吐出来，才浑身无力的瘫坐在呕吐物旁边。  
迪斯有些害怕地一直站在原地。  
阿布有些尴尬的挠了挠头，“看来我还是不够格当一个大人……”  
两个人赤着脚走到海边，阿布用手捧起海水，让沙土沉淀了一下，然后用咸咸的海水漱了漱口。  
迪斯看到阿布一直背对着自己，他凑近一看，发现阿布居然哭了。  
他从未见过阿布罗狄哭。  
“你……怎么……了？”  
阿布捧着沉淀了很久的水，眼泪大滴大滴的掉在手心。  
“真想快点长大啊……”

阿布罗狄精疲力尽地一头倒在床上，这个月总算是快到了月末，可以拿到薪水了。在累了一天之后，他现在唯一的愿望就是能去城镇吃一顿饱饭。正是长身体的时候，阿布每天都出很大力气，但是每天也都吃不好，只能趁着休息的时候，架着自己做的木舟，在大海里网鱼，然后在沙滩上支架子烤鱼吃。  
迪斯马斯克体贴地帮阿布点燃火堆，两个人把打捞上来的鱼插在棍子上，然后放在火边烤着。  
柴火堆发出噼里啪啦的响声，火光在浓浓夜色中映着两个人的脸，居然显得有些恐怖。  
“阿布……”迪斯看着被简单刮去鱼鳞的鱼烤的吱吱作响，“我们……真的可能……离开这里吗……”  
阿布熟练的把棍子翻到了另一面，漫不经心的回答道：“当然了。”  
“可、可是……其他人都议论说……我们这些人……一辈子……都要栽树……”迪斯咬着嘴唇，红着眼眶说，“我想……跟你……一起去看红巨星……”  
阿布撕下了一块鱼皮，狠狠地打断了迪斯的话：“他们懂个屁！”  
迪斯小心翼翼的观察着阿布的脸色，然后闭着嘴不再说话。  
“我肯定能成功的！”阿布罗狄指着大海远处，“过几天拿到薪水，我就用这艘木舟离开这里！”  
迪斯的眼睛中闪着快乐的光：“真、真的吗？”  
阿布重重的点了点头：“没错！”  
迪斯又激动的问道：“我们什么时候出发？”  
“我们？”  
阿布奇怪的看了迪斯一眼：“我什么时候说要带着你了？”  
迪斯的表情一下子僵住了，他看着面前这个一直跟自己玩耍的人，想要回忆起刚才阿布说的话，却又忘记阿布刚才确切说过什么。  
阿布咬下烤的搅黄的鱼肉，他对着湿漉漉的木舟，继续说：“这艘船只载得住我一个人。”  
迪斯呆呆的看着阿布笃定地讲着自己出海以后会到哪里，要做什么，但是每一字每一句都无法消化，他只感到自己眼眶酸胀的生疼。  
各自回家之后，迪斯躺在床板上，心里像是有大石头堵住一样难受，他抱着父亲曾经穿过的衣服，侧着头看着门缝中慢慢的映进来的光芒。  
天又亮了。迪斯马斯克知道距离阿布罗狄实现自己梦想的时候不远了。迪斯窝在床上不愿意起来，这是他面对不可解决的问题时最常采取的手段。  
与夜晚的冰冷不同，这里的白天炎热的要命，尤其是在夏天。还好很快就会凉爽下来了，因为秋天马上就要来了。

迪斯马斯克努力的将车子推向工地，他的头上戴着灰色的安全帽，跟他被汗水打湿的头发有着类似的颜色。在推车送到目的地的时候他松了一口气。  
“好了！今天可以休息了！”  
工头用喇叭喊话之后，就听见所有的工人同时欢呼了起来。

距离阿布罗狄离开已经过去了两年。  
唯一让迪斯感到高兴的是阿布带走了他的尼古赫巴琴。迪斯虽然因为祖传的天赋弹奏的很好，却害怕见到这个东西，因为它总让自己想起死去的父亲。  
就算总是挨打，迪斯还是会想念父亲。

迪斯马斯克在食堂打了饭，拎着饭盒到了海边。  
此时的大海风平浪静，像是温柔的情人，默默用爱恋的目光注视着他，夕阳洒在平稳的海面上，迪斯看着面前这幅美景，眼眶湿润了起来，银色的头发随着时有时无的微风在脑后飘动着，幽蓝的眼睛像是无云的夜空，漂亮而剔透。  
迪斯躺在沙滩上，随意摊开的四肢让他像一只没什么肉的螃蟹，慢慢变得暗红色的天空倒映在他眼中，把它们染成绮丽的紫色。  
他看着天空中渐渐显露的星辰，有一颗格外显眼的红色星球，它的光芒比太阳还要耀眼。  
他的眼泪润湿了沙土，但是转瞬被沙土吞噬……  
璀璨的星空广阔到无法尽收眼底，迪斯感受到凉丝丝的夜风抚摸着自己的脸颊，而海平面则像是堆砌着宝石一般，闪烁着迷人的光泽。  
那一瞬间，迪斯马斯克以为自己进入了太空中。  
他突然想起了阿布罗狄的梦想，以及阿布提到梦想就闪闪发亮的眼睛。  
逃走吧！

迪斯马斯克清瘦的身体泡在蒸馏过的温水中，银色的卷发浮在气味清新的水里。四周是封闭的彩钢房，在迪斯用来泡澡的木桶旁边则是一张大床。  
那个失去儿子后性情大变的男人半倚在床上，欣赏着木桶中瑟缩的少年。  
在没有女人的钢铁组合成的村落中，这个少年就是女人。  
究竟是从什么时候开始变成这样的呢？  
迪斯不记得，他只知道他不想再被这个男人抱着了。  
他想被阿布罗狄抱在怀里。

迪斯被从水中捞出来，憋得通红的脸被男人强而有力的巴掌打得更加红肿，他被扔在床上，湿漉漉的身体伏在床单上。  
“我对你这么好，你居然想要把自己淹死！”男人与阿布罗狄有着相似的美貌的脸上挂着杀人狂般的笑容，“你这个天生的骚货不是很喜欢被操吗！——你很想被我儿子操不是吗？你瞅着他的眼神我可忘不掉！”  
他抚摸着迪斯马斯克清晰可见的肋骨，然后狠狠的掐住那柔韧的腰肢，迪斯惊慌地叫了出来，刚发出了一声就被男人捂住了嘴巴。  
“该死的小婊子！想害死我吗？”  
这种事情不能被别人知道。

迪斯马斯克茫然地躺在床上，月光透过遮挡窗框的布帘的缝隙挤进来，落在他赤裸着的肉体上。  
迪斯的眼泪顺着脸颊，流经了被扇肿的伤口，疼得他咬紧了牙关，反而刺激出更多的泪水。身边打着呼噜的男人睡得很熟，就算这样，迪斯也不敢哭出声音。  
如果被别人发现的话会怎样呢？  
迪斯悄悄地站起来，穿上衣服，他对于股间的疼痛已经麻木，现在基本上已经不需要搀扶着东西就可以走动了。  
长到过膝的衬衫是迪斯父亲的遗物，迪斯穿着父亲的衣服，来到沙滩旁边的礁石上，几近透明的眼睛一动不动的望着洒满月光的海面。  
再过几天，就是发薪水的时候了。  
迪斯张开嘴，然后又闭上，浓浊的液体从唇缝中溢出。  
他趴在地上呕吐了起来，鼻涕和眼泪一起随着那剧烈的呕吐喷了出来。  
狂风骤起，翻滚着的汹涌的海浪从天际呼啸而来——本来已经漆黑的天空突然像是被更加黑暗的一片幕布遮盖住，月色变得狰狞了起来。  
迪斯呛了几口水，好不容易才爬上了防护栏。  
这里真的会变得繁华吗？迪斯马斯克默默地问着自己。

不远处几个工人哼着小曲聊着天，看见迪斯马斯克，就热情地打了招呼。  
迪斯勉强地笑了笑，在他们之中坐下。  
这里的工人分成很多个小团体，迪斯一眼就看见了那个坐在他们之中——与其说是坐着，不如说是被夹在他们中间的、颓唐的中年人。  
他跟自己很像。  
迪斯看到为首的男人将一种迪斯从未没见过的乐器抵在肩膀上，好奇地问：“这是什么？”  
男人露出和蔼的笑容，唇间流淌出悦耳的名词：“Fiddle.”  
迪斯摇摇头，表示没听过。  
“菲德勒，只用一把位就能够表现它的音乐所需要的一切。”男人微笑着，“这可不是普通的小提琴。我来演奏给你听。”  
循环往复的优美曲调，像是绵延流淌着的情话。  
但是迪斯觉得，那更像是一个颤抖着的，哭泣的少女。  
更像是自己。  
“我记得啊，这里从前有个工人前辈，弹尼古赫巴琴可是一绝——”一个有着橘红色头发，别着枚发卡的家伙滔滔不绝的说着，“可惜他似乎是死在工地上了……”  
“……那是我的父亲。”  
迪斯的话语落下的相当长的一段时间，没有人再说话。  
菲德勒弹奏出的曲子穿透了夜风的凛冽，像是一道魔咒一般，伴随着月光让整座钢铁的村落寂静了下来。  
那名一直被夹在中间的中年人昏昏沉沉的摇摆着身体，迪斯看到他那张枯槁的脸闪耀着异样的神采，仿佛行将就木之人的回光返照。

“我是安德里亚斯。”一曲终了，菲德勒的拥有者，也是这里为首的年轻男人向迪斯伸出了手，“之前我们一直在往下一点的地方做工，最近才来这里。”  
“迪斯马斯克。”  
“我是苏鲁特！迪斯，你也会弹琴吗？”刚才的红发男人也挑衅一般主动跟迪斯握了握手，眼睛里满是期待，“自从听过你父亲的歌之后，我就一直期待着再——”  
“闭嘴，苏鲁特。”安德里亚斯打断了他的话头，转而向迪斯道歉，“抱歉，这家伙向来口无遮拦。”  
“没关系的。”迪斯说着，眼睛又瞟了那个中年人一眼，他走过去，向那个人伸出了手，“你叫什么？”  
“法夫纳。”中年人因为突然得到关注有些手足无措，他怯怯的捏了一下迪斯的手指，算是握了手。  
“那今天到此为止吧。”安德里亚斯将篝火用沙子盖住，“如果有时间，我们这里随时欢迎你，迪斯马斯克。”  
迪斯回到了那个低矮的彩钢房中，不情愿地在男人身边躺下，脑海中又浮现出那个叫法夫纳的男人的脸。

远处的临时搭建的屋子里最后一丝细微而无力的惨叫也销声匿迹。  
迪斯第二天晚上才知道，有人看到那个叫做法夫纳的家伙连续杀了五六个人，在海滩上逃亡的时候被巨浪卷入了大海深处。那被杀的几个人其中，就有安德里亚斯、苏鲁特以及昨天晚上才认识的工人们。除了安德里亚斯死在海滩上以外其他的人都死在了自己的屋子里。胸口被利刃划开，心脏暴露在了外面。  
那一刻迪斯的心被揪紧，他的瞳孔急剧缩小，胸口剧烈的起伏着。  
他从见到法夫纳的那一瞬间起，就知道他们是同一类人。因为弱小，因为知道被隐蔽和遮掩的秘密，却孤立无援，所以只能随波逐流，任人欺凌。  
他不相信法夫纳会一个人跑到海里。  
直到周围一个人也没有，迪斯马斯克才害怕地哭了出来。  
他也会被杀死吗？  
为什么……就算想要平平淡淡的在这里认命，活一辈子也成为一件困难的事？  
他想活下去。  
迪斯马斯克不知道法夫纳到底是抱着什么心情，用刀子划开了那些人的胸膛。  
他想象着，安德里亚斯被刺入胸口的剧痛疼的醒了过来，他睁开眼睛，不可思议的看着法夫纳以及胸口的那把明晃晃的血红色的刀。  
他想象着，法夫纳张开双手，在披满夜色的沙滩上自由的奔跑着，身后是安德里亚斯倒在地上的沉重的声音。  
这个世界不仅仅是脚下的这片土地…… 迪斯的眼中流露出了对远方的未知的向往。  
离开……大海……  
离开……地球……  
……逃走吧！

一周后的某个凌晨，沿海的地区下了一场很大的雨，惊天的雷声将男人的惨叫掩盖住，蒙蒙亮的天空下，是迪斯撑住发软的双腿，抱着之前从安德里亚斯的遗物中偷来的“菲德勒”奔跑在沙滩上。他所跑过的地方留下了鲜红色的残缺的脚印。  
木舟刚刚顺着海浪离开沙滩，迪斯就看见从沙滩的不远处，密密麻麻的人群向自己跑来，一边跑一边高喊着什么，那一瞬间他的心脏就像是被紧紧抓住，他撑着发麻的双手，用力的将船划入大海深处。  
迪斯马斯克坐在木舟上，用力的向前划着，划着，直到看不到在海滩上追赶自己的人们。  
他在风浪中哭叫着，拼命的逃亡着。  
逃走吧！！  
逃走吧！！

“菲德勒”和杂物一起被绑着堆放在木舟上，迪斯直到双臂失去知觉才停下划船的动作，他神经质的看了看身后，发现自己划出去了好远，也许是风浪的关系，他甚至看不见自己曾经待过的那片海滩。  
心脏扑通、扑通的，总算是慢慢的缓和，恢复了正常的速率。  
迪斯躺在木舟上，昏昏沉沉的闭上了眼睛。他感受到雨后的阳光，隔着眼皮还能看到刺眼的红色，就像是太阳炸裂时的颜色……  
也像是红巨星的颜色。  
那巨大的，极富生命力的红色。  
亮丽的银发被手上的鲜血染成肮脏的颜色，迪斯将双手放在海水中清洗着。  
他想起那个男人临死之前说的话。  
“你这个贱胚子！！如果不是你！！我的儿子——我的儿子怎么会离开啊！！！！留在这里子承父业是他的命运啊！！”  
他只用了一刀就让男人永远闭了嘴。  
他相信法夫纳没有死，他相信法夫纳在传说的迷雾中重生，可以自由自在地过着自己想要的生活。  
但是……  
迪斯看着四周茫茫的大海，一望无际的蓝色的大海。  
法夫纳一定很寂寞吧……  
迪斯希望这个世界可以不要向书里说过的那么大，他希望这个世界能小一点，小到他穿过这片大海，就能遇到阿布罗狄，小到他将手伸进水里，就能触碰到法夫纳油腻如海藻的头发。

随着风浪进行了很久的漂流以后，迪斯马斯克终于在筋疲力尽的时候看到了一个可以叫做目的地的地方。  
迪斯打起精神，狠狠地喝了几口海水，短时间的解了渴，然后就拼命地向着那个地方划动着船桨。  
古老的钟声陈旧、悠长，迪斯抱着“菲德勒”，跌跌撞撞的从海中爬出来，长时间没有接触到地面的双脚几乎失去了行走的能力，他跪坐在沙滩上很久，终于放声大哭了起来。  
听了太多海浪的声音，迪斯的双耳第一次听见了来自繁华而热闹的海滩上，年轻的人们交谈着的声音。  
他回头看了看承载着自己的木舟，在靠岸的一瞬间轰然的散了架。  
已经没有退路了。

迪斯马斯克再次醒来的时候，发现自己躺在一个明亮的房间里，空气中充斥了陌生而难闻的味道，房屋的天花板高的让他不自在。他抬起手，发现手上居然插着一根管子。  
“你醒了？”旁边穿着白色长袍的白皮肤的微胖女人用手摸了摸他的额头，“烧也退了，身上的伤口也都处理干净了，我可爱的孩子。”  
“这是哪里？”迪斯的脑袋还是昏昏沉沉的。  
“这里是医院。”女人将他的手放回被窝里，然后调整了一下点滴的位置，“你被发现倒在沙滩上，送去附近的医院急救，然后就送来了我们这里……孩子啊，你是从大海的那边过来的吗？”  
迪斯点了点头。  
他再次睁开有些酸痛的眼皮，睁大眼睛看着这个陌生的世界。  
对，陌生的世界。  
这跟自己从前居住的那个地方完全不同。  
心中突然涌上一阵感动，迪斯咬住被角，浑身颤抖着。  
他无声的流着泪，看着干净而透明的玻璃窗外，嫩绿色的树叶随着微风轻轻地在空中飘动着，枝头那一只黄鹂婉转的鸣唱着动听的曲子，天空是那么的开阔，那么的……虽然雾蒙蒙的，但是比那里要鲜活的多。  
在那树的后面，迪斯看到了几栋高层的砖红色的房屋。  
迪斯小心翼翼的问着女人：“这里……是什么地方？还有……我的‘菲德勒’呢……”  
“这里是伦敦，我亲爱的孩子——菲德勒？你说的是那把小提琴吗？它之前可是一直被你抱在怀里呢——就在床头放着呢。”女人温和的笑着，然后说，“你饿吗？这里可以提供很好吃的病号餐。”  
迪斯偏过头看了一眼完好的菲德勒，松了一口气，但是听到饿这个字，肚子本能的“咕噜”叫出声来——  
一口咬上炸成金黄色的鸡腿，迪斯的心中泛起一阵酸楚，眼泪夺眶而出……他一边哭着，一边狼吞虎咽着，他太饿了。  
从小时候到现在，他一直都无法填饱肚子。  
他吃的鼻涕眼泪直往外冒，女人也不会嫌他脏，反而用干净的毛巾为他擦脸。  
了解了目前的状况，迪斯的身心也在这座医院中得到了恢复。  
“梅菲斯小姐，我想向您打听一个人——”迪斯帮着女人给其他的病人送药品之后，便想向她询问阿布的事。  
“哦？是什么样的人呢？”梅菲斯问道。  
“他是我的朋友，名字是阿布罗狄。他两年前从我们居住的地方离开……”迪斯说着说着，便没有底气继续说下去。  
“我们每天都会接触不同的人……”梅菲斯怀着歉意安慰道，“而且还是两年前的一个少年——迪斯，我会帮助你打听这个孩子的下落，但是有些话我要说在前头。”  
迪斯马斯克抬头看着她，眼睛里似乎有什么在闪烁着。  
“且不说他会不会来到伦敦，就连他是否离开了那片海域……你是不是也不清楚？”  
迪斯垂下头。  
他想过很多次这个可能性。  
“我明白您的意思……”迪斯终于抬起头。  
“这里是我的一些心意，你可以到这家饭馆找份工作——”梅菲斯将一个用棉布包裹着的钱袋和一张纸条给了迪斯马斯克，“这家饭馆的老板是我父亲当年的战友，也算是看着我长大的。”  
迪斯接过钱袋和纸条，重重的点了点头。  
“祝你好运，我的孩子。”梅菲斯在他瘦弱的胸口轻轻划了一个十字，“愿上帝与你同在。”

告别了梅菲斯小姐，迪斯穿着别的病人家属赠送的衣服，背上背着父亲的遗物和“菲德勒”，走向了纸条上所说的那家饭馆。  
他在医院里停留了两个多月，而这时的伦敦已经进入了深秋。这里的秋天，要比自己所居住过的地方冷的多，他抬起头，贪婪的凝视着这座热闹的城市。  
他经过了大本钟，看到许多年轻人在宽阔的广场上跳舞。  
他仰起头，看着蔚蓝色的天空，飞过一群不知名的鸟儿，排着流线型的队列。  
有一位美丽的弗朗明哥舞者在繁华的街头卖艺，欢笑着舞动着娇媚的身躯，穿着火红色的裙子跳着热情的舞蹈。  
这才叫“活着”吧？  
迪斯在心中问自己，在这里，是不是就可以得到永远的快乐？  
新鲜的事物铺天盖地的向他袭来，几乎要淹没了他的心。  
他坐在长椅上，裹紧了身上的大衣，直到那钟声响彻伦敦，他才发现这一切都是真实的。  
在海岸边，迪斯马斯克听到了陈旧的钟声，然而现在坐在这里，他听到的是雄壮而震人心魄的钟声——  
在那本改变阿布罗狄和他人生的书出现之前，他们都以为那片有着浓浓钢铁气息的地方是他们一生的归宿。但是翻开以后，发现那是他们幼小的心从未接触到的——  
他想和阿布罗狄一起去绿洲，去沙漠。  
梅菲斯小姐告诉过他，如果要进入太空，一定要坐太空飞船才可以，但是只有身体健壮的人才能拥有坐上太空飞船的资格——  
迪斯马斯克呼吸着湿润的空气，走在通往那家饭馆的路上。  
他尝试着买了一些从未见过的小吃。  
他留在那家饭馆打工，饭馆的老板是个很好说话的老爷爷，完全看不出来从前是个军人的样子，他会给迪斯讲很多战争年代的事情。  
迪斯在伦敦生活了下来。  
他接受了高等教育。  
他把头发精心打理修剪成时髦的样式，还购置了体面的衣服。  
他练出了流畅的肌肉线条。  
他学会了打架。  
他唯一没有做的，就是继续寻找阿布的下落。  
“我为什么要去找他呢。”迪斯经常反反复复的问自己。  
“嘿，宝贝儿！今晚也来跳舞跳个痛快吧！”  
热情洋溢的女孩子搂着迪斯的腰部说道。

多年以后，迪斯马斯克抬起埋在女人香软胸口的头，醉醺醺地问自己：我到底是为了什么才来到这里的。  
“菲德勒”蒙上了厚厚的一层灰尘。  
迪斯已经忘记父亲生前常常弹奏的尼古赫巴琴是什么曲调了。  
身边的女人搂着孩子睡得很熟。  
曾经的迪斯马斯克一无所有，可以为了一个荒诞的理由背叛所有，背井离乡。但是现在他害怕这样，因为他什么都拥有了——  
“你真的什么都拥有了吗？”  
迪斯马斯克问自己。  
为了和阿布罗狄交流，迪斯马斯克治愈了自闭症，现在油嘴滑舌的他要是说自己以前连话都说不通畅，认识他的人可要笑得晕过去了。  
为了阿布罗狄他还杀了一个人，那个人就是阿布的父亲。  
然后，为了阿布罗狄，他学着阿布的样子，愣头愣脑不顾一切地向前划。  
那个自己土生土长的地方呢，终于在一次史无前例的巨大风浪中土崩瓦解了，那些钢铁铸成的房屋，那些让自己做了许多噩梦的小房子，那些燃烧过篝火的沙滩。  
就像是迪斯马斯克从前茫然的问过：这个地方……真的会繁华起来吗？它太靠近大海了，礁石底下暗涌翻滚，甚至波及到了内陆的某些城镇、村庄。于是人们在那里修筑了高高的防风墙，种了密密麻麻的树。  
再也没有人知道，那个地方曾经是一代人，甚至是两代人的心血。  
也没有人知道，迪斯的父亲曾经死的那么突然，那么凄惨。  
更没有人知道，有几个心怀梦想的少年从那里出发，迈向了未知的世界。

2014年6月24日  
迪斯马斯克穿着修身的西装，俨然像一位绅士。  
他牵着妻子和儿子的手，回到了那里，从另一头，从曾经的村落和城镇，坐着电车，然后步行。他告诉妻儿，这是他从前生长的地方，这里原来是一座拥有巨大钢铁支架与蓝色翅膀的乌托邦。  
他让妻子和儿子站在安全的防护栏内，独自走上了退潮的沙滩。

站在漆黑而汹涌的海边，脚下是湿漉漉的礁石，迪斯马斯克的目光有些迷茫，望着远方的海浪出神。  
汹涌的波涛之上，有一只不知死活的木舟无助的翻滚着。迪斯皱着眉头，刚想大声的对着那艘小船呼喊，却听到了一曲悠扬却又略带哀伤的尼古赫巴琴演奏的曲子。  
这里是曾经被称作“大海的边缘”的地方，它曾经是无数人心中理想的海边都市，此时的它黑漆漆的，远离了城市的喧嚣，在高高的防风壁那头，种植着深深扎根着的植被群，在夜色中变成黑压压的一片，被夜风吹动着，甚至无法分清哪一头才是风浪。  
悠扬的琴声将海浪贪婪的呼声淹没，然后消失在了下一个巨浪中。  
海浪在月光下，像极了一条狰狞的昂着头颅的巨龙。一朵浪花飞跃着脱离了重心，经过了月亮的位置，就像是熔化的钢铁，或者法夫纳飞溅出的血液。  
迪斯马斯克不知道船是否被海浪卷走，他望着船头的灯光，一点点的黯淡下去，直到消失不见。  
在电车将城市的高楼慢慢挤压、挤压，变成村落的时候，哭声渐渐远去。  
当地不管是什么宗教的信徒，都相信这一天，人们过世的亲人会从地府回来与他们团聚。  
迪斯马斯克没有亲人，也没有恋人——  
至少在他心中，他是这么想的。  
他回头看了看等待着自己的女人，露出了苦涩的笑容。  
生与死在这一个突然沉默的夜晚失去了距离。


End file.
